Le loft ou Jolie Blonde
by alexiel2001
Summary: Aucun rapport avec le jeu TV.Lex a un grand loft et se sent terriblement seul, jusqu'au jour où...


**Le loft ou Jolie Blonde (rien à voir avec le jeu TV)**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

Categorie : nc17

Note : Alors au départ, ça devait être une fic normal, avec des chapitres et puis tout, puis j'ai décider d'en faire un one-shot pour aller plus vite. Je me suis donc lancée, mais plus j'avançais dans l'écriture et plus j'avais de nouvelles idées, résultat nous voilà avec un long, un très long one-shot.

Attention avertissement, comme annoncé cette fic est classé nc-17, y a plusieurs scène de smut, 4 si je ne me trompe pas, plus divers câlins, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir et pour les autres prévoir la douche froide après, parce que j'y suis pas allée de main morte, lol ! ( faut vraiment que j'arrête NS, moi et plus particulièrement les fics de Zannie et de BlueSabby) Mais bon vous êtes prévenu. Alors Enjoy !

C'est une fic entièrement écrite du point de vu de Lex, mais à la troisième personne, c'est la première fois que je fais ça donc j'espère que ça ira.

Spécial dédicace à kfn qui a relut le début et qui m'a permis de savoir si je partais dans la onne direction. Donc merci et j'espère que la fin te plaira. Dédicace aussi LaLa qui je sais l'attendait.

ps : J'écrirais peut-être une petite fic "spin-off" sur le réveil de Lois (vous comprendrez en lisant)

Une dernière chose vive le latex et sortez couvert !!!

Lex avait une belle vie, une santé quasi parfaite si on escomptait la perte de sa tignasse rousse, un boulot intéressant, du succès auprès des filles, un superbe loft, de l'argent à foison, seul problème, il était désespérément seul. Entre un père qui ne cessait de lui répéter que les autres étaient une faiblesse et les autres qui soit avaient peur de lui soit ne recherchait en lui que gloire et fortune, il était difficile de se faire des amis. Certes il avait des collègues de travail, des fréquentations mondaines, des partenaires sexuelles, mais des amis, point.

Jusqu'au jour où elle entra dans sa vie. C'était un des ces mauvais jours, où on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Et alors qu'il parvenait enfin à prendre une pause dans cette journée de fous, en ce rendant dans un petit café sympa, elle lui rentra dedans. Mais lorsqu'il voulut lui lancer, sur un ton acerbe, une réplique du genre : "Vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous ?" ses mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge, arrêtés par deux magnifiques yeux verts embués de larmes.

- Hé ! Ça va ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, elle avait à nouveau fondu en larmes et atterrie dans ses bras. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lex était un expert, lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler les gens, en fait il était même loin d'être un expert en relation humaine.

- Heu ! Mademoiselle.

Elle continua de sangloter quelques instants avant de finir par s'écarter.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ça n'est pas grave. Vous allez bien ?

- Noooon !!!

D'accord. Et maintenant pour conclure cette journée d'enfer, une fille sortie de nulle part venait lui pleurer dans les bras comme s'ils s'étaient des amis intimes. Ne savait-elle donc pas qui il était ?

- Venez, je vous invite à pendre un café.

Et en plus il l'incitait à poursuivre. Décidément cette journée ne tournait pas rond.

- Non, je…

- Allez, venez, ne vous faîtes pas prier.

Et il insistait vraiment. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui le poussait à agir de la sorte.

- D'accord.

Il l'emmena avec lui jusqu'au petit café qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et auquel il se rendait avant d'être violemment percuté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

- Expresso, noir, sans sucre.

Étrange, les filles qu'il fréquentait d'ordinaire avaient tendance à choisir des boissons douces et sucrées, café au lait, cappuccino… Mais pas elle, Lex lui trouvait un je-ne-sais-quoi de fascinant.

- Je vais chercher ça.

- Merci.

Lex revint quelques minutes plus tard deux expresso.

- Tenez.

- Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir comme ça. Au fait je m'appelle Chloé.

- Lex.

C'est alors qu'elle sembla le regarder réellement et lorsqu'elle eut l'air de le reconnaître son visage exprima quelque chose de l'ordre de "Oh, merde !".

- Bon et si vous me disiez ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans un état pareil.

Elle hésita une seconde.

- Bof, rien de précis, juste une accumulation de choses, qui font qu'au bout d'un moment et ben vous craquez tout simplement.

- Je connais ça.

- Bref au final, je me suis séparée de l'abrutit qui me servait de petit ami et qui accessoirement faisait les yeux doux à d'autres, je me retrouve à dormir avec ma cousine dans son onze mètres carrés parce que mon dortoir à brûler et le resto dans lequel je travaillais pour payer une partie de mes études vient de fermer pour dépôt de bilan.

- Et tout ça dans la même journée ?

- Oui. Journée de merde. Et la votre ?

- Quoi la mienne ?

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été géniale, non ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition.

Elle lui offrit alors son premier sourire de la journée et il était magnifique.

- Vous avez raison, j'ai aussi eu une mauvaise journée. Mon père vient de revenir de son dernier voyage d'affaire, mon frère a débarqué de nulle part, sans prévenir, comme à son habitude, ma secrétaire est tombée malade et c'était la panique à bord au bureau, ma voiture a obstinément refusé de démarrer ce matin et pour finir j'ai passé plus d'une heure dans un ascenseur plein. Une journée d'enfer quoi. Mais au moins j'ai croisé un rayon de soleil et il a de magnifiques yeux verts.

Elle rougit immédiatement et il trouva ça charmant. Les filles de son milieu étaient en général trop blasées ou trop prétentieuses pour être réellement touchées par un tel compliment aussi sincère soit-il.

- Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous être rentrée dedans, il sort au moins quelque chose d'un peu positif de cette journée.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout et de rien. Et plus Lex parlait avec elle, plus une idée totalement saugrenue s'imposait dans son esprit, peut-être la plus farfelue qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

- J'ai peut-être une solution à vos problèmes.

Elle le regarda un peu surprise. Il sortit l'une de ses cartes de visite et y inscrivit le nom et le numéro de son DRH.

- Vous allez appeler cet homme de ma part, il y a tellement de travail à LuthorCorp, qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque part un poste de libre qui vous conviendrait.

Et puis s'il n'y en avait pas, il devrait bien réussir à lui en créer un.

- Et puis pour ce qui est de votre problème de logement, j'ai un gigantesque appartement et une chambre de trop qui ne sert jamais à personne, je peux vous la prêter ou vous la louer si vous le souhaitez. Le temps que vous trouviez autre chose.

Et c'est comme ça que Chloé était venue vivre chez lui. Lex devait avouer que, sur le coup, il ignorait si Chloé allait donner suite à ses propositions, peut-être l'avait-elle prit pour un dangereux sociopathe, mais elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait trouvé un petit boulot de tri aux archives, rien de bien passionnant mais au moins c'était tranquille. Et une semaine plus tard, elle avait emménagé avec lui. Il lui avait même proposé de lui prêter la chambre, mais elle avait insisté pour lui payer un loyer, même s'il était inférieur au prix du marché. Encore une chose qui la différenciait des filles qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Et six mois plus tard, elle était toujours là. Ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'une solution très temporaire, c'était transformé, en cohabitation durable. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, ils s'entendaient très bien. Elle était intelligente, serviable et globalement facile à vivre. Bien sûr elle avait un fort caractère et il lui arrivait de se mettre dans des colères noires. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait vu en colère, il avait complètement oublié la raison, mais c'était au tout début où ils vivaient ensemble. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de son visage et de ses yeux qui lançaient de véritables éclairs. Il l'avait trouvé superbe et le lui avait dit :

- Vous êtes superbe quand vous êtes énervée. Vous êtes souvent superbe ?

Elle s'était instantanément calmée. Elle l'avait regardé une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Tout ça pour dire qu'il aimait sa présence dans sa vie. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'amis dans sa vie, mais il savait que Chloé en faisait partie.

Quand Lex rentra ce soir là, Chloé était comme à son habitude en train de travailler, lové sur le canapé du salon.

- Salut Jolie Blonde ! J'ai rapporté le dîner.

"Jolie Blonde" s'était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, il lui était venu comme ça. Au début c'était plus une plaisanterie qui faisait sourire Chloé et puis c'était resté. Chloé posa ses livres sur la table base.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as rapporté de bon, rayon de soleil ?

Chloé, quant à elle, lui donnait tout un tas de surnoms plus ou moins farfelus. Elle en changeait régulièrement, même si la plupart du temps elle l'appelait tout simplement Lex.

- Chinois. Ça te convient ?

- Parfait, surtout qu'en plus je meurs de faim.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement pour manger. Dans la mesure du possible, Lex s'arrangeait pour dîner avec Chloé. Il aimait ces moments où ils s'installaient tranquillement discutant de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs journées respectives. Il appréciait d'autant plus ces instants que Chloé était intelligente, cultivée et qu'elle possédait un grand sens de la répartie.

- Hé ! Devine qui à un rencard samedi soir ?

- Félicitation ! Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

- Jimmy. Il est avec moi en classe de journalisme.

Si jamais son père apprenait qu'il partageait son appartement avec une apprentie journaliste, il en ferait une crise cardiaque. Mmmm, l'idée était à creuser. Quand elle lui avait parlé de ses ambitions la première fois, Lex avait prit peur. Faire entrer une journaliste, même apprentie, dans sa vie privée, quand on était un personnage public aussi traqué que lui, ça n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée à avoir. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'une journaliste à scandale et qu'elle respectait parfaitement sa vie privée.

- Joli garçon ?

- Pas mal.

- Intelligent ?

- Au dessus de la moyenne.

- Gentil ?

- Absolument adorable. Alors il réussit le test ?

- On va lui donner une chance.

- Monsieur est trop bon. Au fait, qu'est-il advenu de Priscilla ?

- Qui ?

- La grande rousse que tu avais ramener la semaine dernière.

- Oh ! Euh…

- Mouais, je vois. Je suis sûre qu'il existe une fille pour toi dans ce bas monde.

Lex n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il préférait éviter de polémiquer sur le sujet de peur, qu'elle ne décide de prendre ça pour un défier et qu'elle entreprenne de chercher la perle rare.

Il allait terminer le repas lorsque le téléphone de Lex sonna.

- Luthor !

- M. Luthor, Gabe Sullivan à l'appareil.

- Gabe ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a eu un incident à l'usine.

- Un incident ? Mais de quel ordre ?

- Un incendie.

- Il y a des blessés ?

- Quelques uns, mais rien de sérieux.

- Des dégâts ?

- Le labo quatre a été partiellement détruit.

- Bien. Je prends un hélico immédiatement, je suis là dans deux heures.

- D'accord. À toute à l'heure.

- À toute à l'heure.

Un incendie à l'usine de Smallville, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il se tourna vers Chloé pour le lui expose la situation, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait le visage tout blanc.

- Tout… tout va bien ?

- Juste un incendie sans gravité à l'usine de Smallville. Chloé ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mon… mon père, il va bien ?

- Ton père ?

Mais oui, maintenant il se souvenait avoir entendu Gabe parler de sa fille Chloé. Il vivait depuis plus de six mois avec la fille de l'un de ses directeurs d'usines.

- Tu es la fille de Gabe Sullivan ?

- Heu… oui.

Elle eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée ?

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je suis désolée Lex. Au début, je ne pensait pas que s'était utile, puisque je pensais que tout ceci ne serait que très temporaire et puis après quand j'ai choisit de rester, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi et au fil du temps, c'est devenu de plus en plus dur. Je suis désolée Lex, vraiment.

Lex savait qu'elle était sincère, en plus elle lui faisait sa petite moue toute triste, comment pouvait-il lui résister ?

- Aller va, c'est pas grave, Jolie Blonde. Et pour ton père, il va bien, il n'y a eu que des blessés légers, rien de grave.

Elle eut immédiatement l'air soulagé. Il la prit dans ses bras, il était incapable de lui résister, pauvre de lui.

- Au fait ton père sait que tu vis avec moi ?

- En quelque sorte.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il sait que je vis avec un charmant jeune homme, plein aux as, le jeune homme, il ignore juste que c'est son patron.

- Je vois le genre.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que Chloé ne reprenne la parole.

- Lex ? Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu sais bien que j'en suis totalement incapable Jolie Blonde.

- Lex ? Tu m'emmènes à Smallville ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu papa.

- Moi je veux, mais tu risques de ne pas le voir beaucoup et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- La vérité.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans un hélicoptère, direction Smallville. Pas vraiment rassurée par l'hélicoptère, Chloé s'était blottit contre lui. Si on excluait sa mère et sa nourrice, Lex n'avait jamais connu de proximité physique avec personne. Chloé était la première personne qu'il laissait approcher aussi près. Et il aimait vraiment sentir sa présence si proche de lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la cala un peu mieux contre lui. Le trajet dura un peu moins d'une heure et demie et à peine étaient-ils arrivés à l'usine que Chloé se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Gabe aperçut alors Lex.

- M. Luthor ?

Et visiblement il ne comprenait pas tout.

- Vous êtes venu ensemble ?

- Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire. Je vais rentrer à la maison et je t'expliquerai tout ça tout à l'heure.

- Ah, non, jeune fille ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas m'expliquer et tout de suite.

- Pour faire court, tu te souviens du gentil jeune homme qui me loue une chambre pour pas trop cher ?

Gabe acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Hé ben c'était Lex.

Gabe ouvrit les yeux tout ronds.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu vis avec mon patron depuis environ six mois et que tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?

Chloé offrit alors à son père un sourire timide et un regard que Lex avait qualifié d'"yeux de Bambi". Il connaissait bien cette technique d'attendrissement, pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle l'utilisait régulièrement contre lui.

- Heu, oui.

Et bien évidement, comme Lex, Gabe lui céda.

- Décidément tu m'en feras voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il tendit à Chloé un trousseau de clés.

- Tiens, prends ma voiture, va ! Je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.

Et Chloé partit laissant Gabe et Lex à leur travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient à peu près rétabli la situation. Lex raccompagna Gabe chez lui.

- Gabe, prenez votre journée demain et restez avec Chloé, on se débrouillera sans vous.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, oui. Et dîtes à Chloé que je passerai la chercher en fin d'après-midi pour rentrer à Metropolis.

Pourtant le lendemain, Gabe était à l'usine.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester avec Chloé.

- Je sais, je passais juste voir si tout allait bien, comme Chloé ne devrait pas être levée avant midi, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

Effectivement, Lex avait remarqué, que dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, Chloé dormait relativement tard.

- Et puis je voulais vous inviter à déjeuner. J'aimerais vraiment bien savoir comment mon patron et ma fille en sont arrivés à vivre ensemble.

Aïe ! Lex n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait interpréter la dernière phrase de Gabe.

Vers une heure, Lex arriva au domicile des Sullivan. Le déjeuner se déroula très bien, Gabe voulait juste savoir par quel jeu du hasard lui et Chloé en étaient arrivés à vivre ensemble. Dans le travail, Gabe était un homme qu'il appréciait beaucoup et cours du déjeuner, il découvrit un homme charmant qui était aussi un père aimant. Il enviait cette complicité qui existait entre Chloé et son père, lui qui était si peu proche du sien.

Il repartit quelques heures à l'usine dans l'après-midi, laissant Gabe et Chloé en famille. Puis il revint à la tombée de la nuit pour chercher Chloé et rentrer à Metropolis.

- Alors Jolie Blonde et cette journée d'école buissonnière ?

- Ça m'a fait du bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un moment tranquille avec mon père. Merci Lex.

- Mais de rien Jolie Blonde.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Chloé fréquentait Jimmy et Lex était content pour elle. Certes il la voyait moins souvent, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour lui accordait deux ou trois soirées par semaines.

Mais cette nuit-là, lorsque Chloé rentra, Lex sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alla à sa rencontre comme il le faisait souvent et dès qu'il la vit, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Elle pleurait.

- Hey ! Jolie Blonde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Oh, Jolie Blonde. Chut, je suis là, je suis là.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aida à retirer ses chaussures, son manteau, puis il l'allongea sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Chut Jolie Blonde, ça va aller.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, son dos, le serrant contre lui. Il savait d'instinct que pour le moment elle avait juste besoin de sa présence, elle parlerait quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, alors il la laissa pleurer dans ses bras. Elle pleura un long moment avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Lex resta dormir à ses côtés, d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule à son réveil.

Lorsque Lex se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle dormait toujours. Il la regarda quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- Salut Jolie Blonde.

- Bonjour.

- Ça va ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'a mise dans cet état.

- Jimmy.

Ça il aurait pu le deviner tout seul, vu que c'est avec lui qu'elle avait rendez-vous la veille.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est un peu délicat.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Jolie Blonde, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

- C'est à propos de... sexe.

S'il avait oser s'en prendre à elle, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ce Jimmy allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a touché sans ton accord ou...

- Non, non. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais... enfin je suis... je suis vierge, voilà.

Ça instinctivement il aurait pu le dire. Ses joues avaient prient une violente teinte rouge et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux comme si elle avait honte.

- Il n'y a pas de honte, tu sais. Et puis tu n'es pas la première que j'en rencontre. Même à moi ça m'est arrivé.

Il plaisantait, espérant la détendre un peu. Elle leva son regard vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Bon et maintenant que tu m'as avoué cette affreuse tare, si tu me disais où se trouve le problème.

- Je ne me sens pas encore prête, mais Jimmy commence à devenir pressant.

Crétin. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Avec Clark, je me sentais parfaitement prête, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, Greg se montrait relativement patient, mais c'est parce qu'il se tapait tout ce qui bougeait. Et là, je suis avec un gentil garçon, qui semble me désirer, mais à chaque fois qu'il me sert d'un peu trop près, je me mets à flipper, comme une malade.

- C'est peut-être tout simplement que ce n'est pas le bon. Je sais que ça semble un peu cliché, mais c'est vrai. Souvent si ça ne marche pas sur le plan physique, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part, vous n'êtes peut-être pas si compatible que ça.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus, vu qu'il m'a quitté et que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était déjà en train d'en baratiner une autre. Au fait merci d'être resté près de moins cette nuit, ta présence m'a fait du bien.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? Mais tu sais, je crois que c'est la première nuit que je passe avec une fille sans coucher avec elle.

Chloé éclata de rire, avant de se serrer contre Lex.

- Merci, Lex.

- De rien, Jolie Blonde.

Trois jours plus tard, Chloé était en congé pour les fêtes et Lex décida de passer un peu de temps avec elle, pour lui remonter. Le 23 décembre, il devait se rendre au bal de Noël de LuthorCorp et il proposa à Chloé de l'accompagner. Il lui offrit pour l'occasion une magnifique robe en taffetas vert bouteille.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, ils vont tous en tombé renverse.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton smoking.

Comme il s'en était douté, la soirée est ennuyeuse à mourir, heureusement que Chloé était là pour l'égayer. Ils discutaient tranquillement tous les deux au court de la soirée, quand l'un de ses collaborateurs, plus très frais, l'apostropha.

- M. Luthor !!!

Comment il s'appelait déjà cet imbécile ? Lex leva sa coupe de champagne dans sa direction.

- Gary ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le Gary en question désigna ensuite quelque chose au-dessus de Lex. Lui et Chloé levèrent la tête et découvrirent une branche de gui. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis Lex posa une main sur la joue de Chloé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta et la regarda à nouveau, elle était devenue écarlate. Il la trouva alors positivement charmante.

- Allons danser, tu veux bien Jolie Blonde ?

Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse, puis il prit sa main, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna dans une valse virevoltante. Ils dansèrent un moment et un peu avant minuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

- Merci, Lex. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Merci à toi. Pour une fois ça n'a pas été long et ennuyeux.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils décidèrent de s'offrir leur présent pour Noël, puisque Chloé partait le lendemain pour passer quelques jours chez son père. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres, pour revenir avec le paquet. Le premier Lex tendit son paquet à Chloé qui avait un air de gamine espiègle sur le visage.

- Oh mon dieu, Lex !! C'est magnifique !

Il lui avait offert la première édition d'un recueil de poème d'Emily Dickinson. Il savait que Chloé adorait la poésie, sa bibliothèque était pleine de recueil et il savait aussi qu'Emily Dickinson faisait partie de ses auteurs préférés. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Merci Lex. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien Jolie Blonde.

- Allez, à ton tour.

Lex ouvrit donc son paquet. Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte en bois, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte à musique. Il connaissait cet air, c'était une fugue de Bach, le morceau préféré de sa mère.

- Ma mère adorait cet air.

- J'ai remarqué que tu fredonnais souvent cette musique, alors quand j'ai découvert cette boîte à musique, j'ai pensé qu'elle te ferait plaisir.

Et ce fut au tour de Lex d'enlacer Chloé.

- Merci Chloé.

Pour toute réponse elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Lex s'écarta un peu, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, avant que Lex ne se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé. Et comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser auquel elle répondit. Il aurait du faire ça depuis longtemps. Lex n'était pas du genre à croire au baiser plein d'étoiles, mais là, il devait avouer, qu'on s'en approchait. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Lex, s'écartant légèrement, posa son regard sur Chloé et constata qu'elle était à nouveau devenue écarlate. Il la trouva adorable. Elle avait l'ai à la fois timide et gênée et elle semblait si vulnérable. Il lui offrit alors un sourire auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

- Allez, il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu pars à quelle heure demain ?

- En fin de matinée. Et toi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu allais faire durant ces deux jours.

- Parce qu'il n'y à rien à en dire de particulier, je vais faire comme d'habitude et aller bosser.

- Tu... tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?

Elle avait l'air presque horrifiée.

- Non. Plus depuis mes treize ans. À la mort de ma mère, mon père a décidé que cela suffisait.

- Viens avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Chez mon père, pour Noël, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Ça ne posera pas de problème. De toute façon, on fait toujours trop à manger, alors... Et puis mon père t'aime bien.

Lex devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il trouvait la proposition très tentante. Et puis ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à Chloé. Un peu de chaleur humaine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le lendemain, ils partirent en fin de matinée, comme Chloé l'avait prévu. Elle avait prévenu son père un peu plus le matin, du fait que Lex l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Sullivan, vers une heure, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Gabe. Les cousines et l'oncle de Chloé étaient déjà arrivés. Lex connaissait déjà Lois, l'une des cousines de Chloé, puisqu'elle passait régulièrement chez eux pour faire un coucou à Chloé, il la connaissait même très bien puisque c'était elle qui avait aidé Chloé à emménager et que depuis il la voyait environ une fois par semaine et qu'il était relativement difficile de manquer sa présence quand elle était dans l'appartement. Il fit donc la connaissance de son père le Général Sam Lane, ainsi que de sa sœur Lucy. Ce que pu saisir Lex de la personnalité du général dans le court laps de temps que durèrent les présentations, expliquait assez bien celle de Lois. Et autant Lois, malgré son côté grande gueule et casse-pieds, était furieusement sympathique, autant Lex identifia Lucy comme une sale petite peste exaspérante.

Ils déjeunèrent relativement léger, au vu du repas qu'il les attendait le soir même. Après quoi, Chloé eut envie de faire une petite promenade, histoire de digérer un peu. Lex proposa bien évidemment de l'accompagner, histoire de passer un peu de temps seule avec elle, mais Lucy la peste décida de s'incruster. Déjà qu'elle avait passé le repas à lui lancer des œillades enflammées, elle paraissait décidée à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et ça n'était pas du tout du goût de Lex, ni de Chloé semblait-il. La balade fut relativement silencieuse. Chloé avait l'air vexé par la présence de Lucy, Lex n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec cette dernière et ce qu'il avait à dire à Chloé était strictement privé. Seule Lucy babilla régulièrement le long du trajet, se collant ostensiblement à Lex, qui faisait tout pour se dégager.

Une fois de retour, Chloé se rendit à la cuisine pour aider son père à préparer le repas du réveillon. Et à peine avait-elle quitté la pièce que Lucy se jetait sur lui. Lex trouvait absolument insupportable sa façon de minauder et de se donner des airs de Lolita. Comme si une gamine comme elle pouvait intéresser un homme comme lui. Mais il ne voulait pas provoquer de scandale et dieu seul sait comment réagirait Lucy s'il la repoussait un peu brusquement. Fort heureusement pour lui, Lois vint à sa rescousse.

- Lucy ! Fiche la paix à Lex et viens nous aider.

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Je préfère rester là.

- Tu bouges tes fesses de ce canapé et tout de suite.

Le ton de Lois était plus qu'autoritaire et ne tolérait aucun refus, aussi Lucy obéit. Et avant de regagner la cuisine Lois lui adressa un clin d'œil et Lex comprit que Chloé l'avait sans doute envoyé pour l'aider.

Après quelques minutes passées sans trop savoir quoi faire, Lex se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua immédiatement le changement de comportement de Lucy, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit signe de la main. Oh seigneur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour toujours attirer ce genre de cinglées.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aider Chloé avec les biscuits.

Gabe lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et Lucy revint à la charge.

- Attendez ! Moi aussi, je vais vous aider.

- NON !

Gabe et Lois avaient réagit en même temps. Visiblement Lex n'était le seul à avoir remarqué le manque de subtilité dans la tentative de séduction de Lucy.

- Toi, tu continues de t'occuper des patates.

Il s'installa en face de Chloé qui était en train de préparer la pâte. En la regardant il émit un petit rire et elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Tu as de la farine partout Jolie Blonde.

Il épousseta son nez et ses joues d'un geste tendre. Dieu qu'elle était belle. La pauvre Lucy ne tenait pas la comparaison. Il aida donc Chloé à préparer les biscuits de Noël. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une activité qu'il pratiquait souvent. L'ambiance dans la cuisine était chaleureuse et familiale. Cela faisait longtemps que Lex ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu. Après les biscuits, ils décorèrent et mirent la table, puis ils s'offrirent un petit moment de détende avant le repas.

- Je suis désolée pour Lucy, elle est un peu collante.

- C'est pas grave Jolie Blonde, j'en ai connu d'autre. C'est juste que j'aie un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles ne voient pas que c'est sans espoir.

- Elles n'ont juste pas l'habitude qu'on leur résiste. Lucy est du genre à faire tourner la tête de tous ceux qu'elle croise.

- Il existe pourtant des filles tellement plus belles qu'elle.

Lex caressa doucement la joue de Chloé et il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand il fut interrompu par Lucy. Il allait finir par la tuer.

- Lex ! J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides avec les guirlandes. Tu es de loin le plus grand.

Ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Lois était presque aussi grande que lui, mais Lex se leva pour aider Lucy. Une fois les guirlandes posées, Gabe décréta qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Lucy chercha bien évidemment à s'asseoir à côté de Lex, mais Gabe l'installa à l'autre bout de la table et plaça Lex entre lui et Chloé. Le repas fut des plus agréable, les discussions joyeuses et se sentait bien comme rarement auparavant. Il était surprenant de voir avec quelle rapidité les Lane/Sullivan l'avait intégré, comme s'il avait été un membre de la famille. Et cette sensation d'appartenir à une famille, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère, il y avait maintenant près de quatorze ans. Après le repas, ils débarrassèrent la table et Lucy revint à la charge. Elle avait réussit à l'attirer sous une branche de gui, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, Lois vint à son secours.

- Lucy, cuisine, vaisselle, pas de discussion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Chloé sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui.

- Lois m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Lex sourit intérieurement devant la manœuvre de Lois. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer un doigt vers le plafond. Chloé leva les yeux et lorsqu'elle aperçut le gui, ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Lex prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et pour la troisième fois il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, il se dit qu'il en ferait bien une habitude.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent après quelques minutes, quelqu'un les observait : Lucy. Elle lança un regard noir à Chloé avant de partir se réfugier à l'étage.

- Je crois que ta cousine n'a pas apprécié que je préfère t'embrasser toi, plutôt qu'elle.

- Lucy n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être repoussée, alors que moi… Donc pour une fois qu'elle tombe sur une prise de choix, qui plus est réputé pour aimait les brunes pulpeuses dans son genre, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle échoue, surtout face à moi.

- Sauf que je viens de me découvrir une soudaine attirance pour les petites blondinettes, enfin une en particulier. Et que même si effectivement d'ordinaire j'ai une préférence pour les brunes, ta cousine est de un, trop jeune et de deux, trop exaspérante et sans aucune nuance.

Lois sortit à son tour de la cuisine.

- Vous avez vu Lucy ?

- Elle est montée.

Lex vit alors que Lois avait remarqué qu'il avait un bras autour de la taille de Chloé.

- Je vois. Elle a vu un truc qui ne lui a pas plu ? Cette petite peste n'aime pas vraiment se faire rembarrer, je suppose qu'elle boude ?

- C'est fort probable.

- Ça lui fera un peu les pieds.

Puis ce fut au tour de Gabe et Sam de revenir dans le salon.

- Où est passée ta sœur ?

- Elle boude là-haut, elle n'a pas apprécié la vue du nouveau couple.

-Lois !!!!

Lex vit alors Gabe sourire.

- Va chercher Lucy, c'est l'heure des cadeaux.

Vers minuit passé, une fois la « cérémonie » des cadeaux terminée, Lex jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer pour laisser les Lane/Sullivan aller se coucher.

- Bon je vais y aller, je vous dis à demain.

Mais Gabe le retint.

- C'est un peu bête de repartir si tard pour revenir demain, vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises. On va bien réussir à vous trouver une petite place. Vous dormir dans la chambre de Chloé, Lois ira dormir avec Lucy dans la chambre d'ami, Chloé avec moi et Sam, comme prévu, sur le canapé du salon.

Lois intervint.

- Quelque chose me dit que Chloé préfèrerai dormir avec Lex !

- Lois !!!

- Ben quoi tu l'as déjà fait.

- LOIS !!!!

Chloé se tourna vers son père cherchant manifestement à se justifier.

- C'était juste après ma rupture avec Jimmy, il est simplement rester près de moi pour me consoler et me tenir compagnie. Rien de plus.

Gabe eut un sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord. C'est pas grave, tu sais. Et si cette nuit tu préfères partager ton lit avec Lex, ça n'est pas un problème, de toute façon tu te plains toujours que je ronfle trop fort. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

À la grande surprise de Lex, il fut finalement décidé que Chloé dormirait dans sa chambre, à ses côtés. Gabe lui prêta un T-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, vu que d'ordinaire il avait plutôt tendance à dormir dévêtu. Et vers une heure du matin, tout le monde était couché. Lex et Chloé était allongé dans la pénombre.

- Jolie Bonde ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te remercier pour aujourd'hui, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien.

Chloé se tourna vers Lex, tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle caressa doucement la peau au travers du tissu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, Lex avait compris. Il se tourna à son tour pour lui faire face. Il tendit une main pour caresser sa joue. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Lex ne rapproche son visage de celui de Chloé, doucement, mais irrémédiablement. Puis il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chloé répondit immédiatement au baiser, elle semblait plus détendu que les fois précédente et participait activement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'était rapproché de lui. Lex passa à son tour ses bras autour de sa taille et la pressa encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là.

-Oh, je…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il enchaîna :

- Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr de pourvoir m'arrêter.

-Oh ! Je peux quand même rester dans tes bras pour dormir ?

Décidément elle était irrésistible.

- Mais bien sûr Jolie Blonde.

Lorsque Lex se réveilla le lendemain, Chloé dormait encore, lovée contre lui. Absolument adorable. Il quitta doucement le lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis il descendit à la cuisine, seul Gabe et Sam étaient levés.

- Bonjour Lex !

- Bonjour !

- Bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci. Et vous ?

-Très bien, très bien.

Gabe fit signe à Lex de s'asseoir et lui servit un café.

- Gabe, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ça ne vous pose pas de problème que je dorme avec Chloé ?

Gabe eut un petit rire.

- Même s'il est vrai qu'un père n'aime jamais voir son petit bébé devenir une femme, à vingt ans, Chloé est une adulte et je me dois de respecter ses choix. J'ai confiance en son jugement et puis dès que je vous ai vu ensemble la première fois, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une drôle de connexion entre vous. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis sûr que vous ne la ferez pas souffrir, je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi.

Lex fut touché par cette marque de confiance.

- C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Chloé. Je me sentais relativement seul, avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'elle m'apporte.

- C'est inutile, Chloé ne donne pas pour recevoir et puis vous faites aussi beaucoup pour elle. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air mieux dans sa peau depuis qu'elle vit avec vous. Certes elle a toujours été vive et pleine d'assurance, mais au fond d'elle il y avait une petite fille qui manquait de confiance en elle. Mais depuis quelques temps elle a l'air plus épanouie, plus mûre.

- Hey !

Chloé venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, l'air ensommeillé, mais tellement craquante. Elle embrassa son père, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lex.

- Alors ? On perle de moi ?

Lex l'attrapa par la taille et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Bonjour, Jolie Blonde.

- Leeex !!!

Elle se sépara de lui visiblement gênée par la présence de son père et se servit un café.

Lois et Lucy débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Et lorsque Lucy vit Lex et Chloé si proche, sa mine s'assombrit, mais Lois, elle, semblait jubiler.

- Alors cousine ? La nuit a été bonne ?

- Lois !!!

- Ben quoi ?

Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf peut-être pour Lucy. Tout comme le reste de la journée. C'est pourquoi, le soir, la séparation fut assez difficile. Chloé avait prévu depuis longtemps de passer ces quelques jours de vacances chez son père et même si Lex serait volontiers rester, il devait à tout prix rentrer. Déjà que son père ne lui pardonnerait pas ces deux jours de congés, il voulait éviter de trop le provoquer et surtout qu'il ne découvre l'existence de Chloé. Il la regarda, elle avait sa mine des mauvais jours.

- Hey, Jolie Blonde, ne soit pas triste, ce ne sont que quelques jours, tu seras de retour chez nous avant même de t'en rendre compte.

"Chez nous"à chaque fois que Lex disait ça, ça lui paraissait un peu étrange et en même temps ça le rendait heureux. Elle se serait fort contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il se sentait capable, puis se sépara d'elle et partit.

Ces quelques jours sans elle lui parurent interminable. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit revenir trois jours plutôt, deux jours avant le jour de l'an. Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs où elle n'était pas là, Lex rentra tard dans la nuit. Il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre quand il la vit, lovée sur le canapé, profondément endormie.

- Hey ! Jolie Blonde, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de se pendre à son cou. Lex ne résista pas plus longtemps et captura ses lèvres. Seigneur ! Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Lex posa son front contre celui de Chloé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis rentrée plus tôt.

- Oui, je vois ça, mais pourquoi ?

La couleur de ses joues prit alors une belle teinte pivoine et elle murmura :

- Tu me manquais.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Et ton père ?

- Ben en fait c'est lui qui m'a dit de rentrer, il a du sentir que c'est ici que je voulais être.

Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Allez, au lit. Il se fait tard.

Il la souleva du canapé, puis il la conduisit à sa chambre, et une fois en pyjama, il se glissèrent côte à côte dans le lit, avant que Chloé ne plonge dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Lex.

- Bonne nuit Jolie Blonde.

Le lendemain, Lex partit pour son travail, laissant Chloé dormir. Il lui avait laissé un petit mot disant : "Ce soir toi, moi et un dîner. Passe une bonne journée, je t'embrasse, Lex."

Mais le soir quand il rentra, elle n'était pas là. Lex s'en étonna, mais peut-être était-elle sortit faire une course. Seulement une heure s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois,... L'état de Lex oscillait entre la colère et l'inquiétude, et quand un peu après minuit, il l'entendit rentrer, il commença par ne pas aller à sa rencontre, attendant ses explications, ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler d'une voix plaintive qu'il se rua dans l'entrée. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu, Jolie Blonde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle éclata en sanglots et Lex tenta de la calmer. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Officier Stuart.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je raccompagnais Mademoiselle Sullivan, nous avons essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais sans y parvenir.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il y a eu un prise d'otage au centre commercial.

Lex regarda alors Chloé, tout en caressant sa joue.

- Et tu y étais ?

Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Oh Jolie Blonde.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Bon je vais y aller.

Lex fit un signe de remerciement au policier et celui-ci partit.

- Allez viens Jolie Blonde.

Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aida à se déshabiller, à se doucher, puis une fois en pyjama, il la coucha dans son lit à ses côtés. Elle pleurait toujours, alors il la serra fort contre lui.

- Chut, ça va aller. Plus personne ne peut te faire de mal. Je suis là.

Finalement tard dans la nuit, Chloé finit par s'endormir. Lex lui ne dormit pas, ou très peu, trop occupé à veiller sur elle. Le lendemain, il décida de prendre un jour ou deux de congé et de rester avec Chloé. Son père serait sans doute furieux, mais qu'importe, Chloé avait plus de valeur que n'importe qui ou quoi d'autre dans sa vie. Lex la regarda dormir pendant des heures et ce n'est que vers midi qu'elle émergea de son sommeil.

- Salut Jolie Blonde. Ça va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle enfouis son visage contre la poitrine de Lex et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

- Je suis là Jolie Blonde, je ne vais nulle part.

Après quelques minutes, elle commença à parler.

- C'était horrible. Tous ses cris, toute cette terreur, j'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant.

- C'est fini, je suis là.

- Lex ?

- Hum ?

- Tu promets de ne plus jamais me lâcher.

Lex éclata de rire.

- Moi je veux bien Jolie Blonde, mais ça risque d'être délicat pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

- Pas grave.

- Même pour le café ?

Il avait vite compris, dès le début de leur cohabitation, que le café était son péché mignon.

- Bon d'accord pour le café, mais après tu ne me lâches plus.

Lex avait demandé à ce que leur soit livré les meilleurs viennoiseries de la ville et ils purent ainsi faire un excellent petit-déjeuner.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée, chez eux, essentiellement devant la télé, à regarder de vieux films, Chloé constamment lovée contre Lex. En fin d'après-midi, Chloé appela Lois, pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas pour le réveillon et qu'elle préférait rester au calme au vu des récents évènements. Lex commanda à dîner chez l'un des meilleurs traiteurs de la ville, qui bien que débordé par le réveillon du jour de l'an, se voyait mal refuser la commande de l'héritier Luthor. Comme quoi il y avait des avantages à être lui. Puis à dix heures, ils étaient de nouveau couchés, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- C'est vraiment étrange.

- Quoi donc ?

- À quel point je me sens bien dans tes bras. Enfin, si je m'étais retrouvée dans une telle situation avec Jimmy, j'aurais été mal à l'aise. Alors que d'une certaine façon, j'ai plus à craindre de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas l'habitude de passer la nuit avec une femme sans coucher avec elle. Pas que je pense que tu puisses m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, mais Jimmy était beaucoup moins expérimenté que toi et il aurait du me faire moins peur, tu comprends ?

Oh ça, il comprenait parfaitement. C'est même l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il n'avait rien tenté avant, alors qu'il devait avouer qu'elle l'attirait depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire peur et de la perdre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend ce que tu veux dire et tu as parfaitement raison, je ne ferais rien qui puisse de blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise, jamais.

Chloé entoura le visage de Lex de ses mains.

- Je sais, Lex.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lex me résista plus et la serra contre lui. Il la coucha sous lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il sentait les petites mains de Chloé parcourir son dos avec un peu de maladresse mais tellement de sensualité. Et lorsqu'il sentit ses mêmes petites mains se glisser sous son T-shirt, il frémit. Il se redressa et regarda Chloé une seconde au fond des yeux, puis retira son vêtement. Un fois torse nu, il la regarda encore un instant avant de replonger sur sa bouche. Chloé quitta rapidement ses lèvres pour faire glisser les siennes dans le creux de son cou. Elle rit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as une peau de bébé, c'est marrant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est marrant. Ça ne correspond pas à l'image.

- Tu imaginais quoi ? Que j'avais des écailles ou une peau de rhinocéros ?

Elle rit de plus belle. Il la regarda intensément, fasciné par son rire. Puis, d'un coup, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir, elle les fit basculer, lui sur le dos, elle au-dessus. Elle le regarda une seconde avec un sourire triomphant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres d'abord, ensuite son nez, ses joues, ses tempes, son cou, après elle descendit plus bas, les épaules, le long de ses clavicules, son torse. Lorsqu'elle atteint le ventre, il la fit remonter et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Et se fut à son tour de se glisser sous ses vêtements, de caresser la peau veloutée de son dos. Il se sépara d'elle et dans un mouvement, il lui retira son haut de pyjama. Il l'attira une fois de plus dans un baiser fougueux, la faisant basculer sous lui. C'était lui qui désormais explorait le corps de l'autre de ses lèvres. Il la couvrit de baisers, mais en prenant bien soin d'éviter la pointe durcie de ses seins. Lorsqu'il en saisit un entre ses lèvres, il la sentit se cabrer sous lui. Elle émit un gémissement, peut-être le son le plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il remonta une fois de plus vers ses lèvres.

- Jolie Blonde ? Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si nous continuons.

Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

- J'ai très envie de toi, ma petite boule de billard.

Lex éclata de rire.

- On peut dire que tu sais parler aux hommes, toi.

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Lex.

Il se rallongea sur le dos tout en attirant Chloé contre lui.

- Prouve-le moi.

Il préférait lui laisser les commandes pour le moment, histoire d'être sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commença par caresser son torse, tout en le couvrant de baisers. Puis brusquement elle s'empara des ses lèvres et sans attendre elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Lex, pour la faire danser avec la sienne. Lex la laissa agir à sa guise, mais il les bascula sur le côté, planquant ses mains sur son dos, afin de la serrer de plus près. Elle semblait si petite dans ses bras. Elle caressait son dos, ses épaules, ses bras tout en continuant de faire danser sa langue avec la sienne. Lex se sentait fébrile, elle avait sur lui un effet inattendu, lui, qui d'ordinaire avait, avec les femmes, un self-contrôle à toute épreuve, avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Puis les caresses de Chloé se firent plus audacieuses, il sentit ses mains frôler ses fesses au travers de son pantalon de pyjama, pour ensuite glisser sur ses cuisses avant de revenir effleurer ses fesses. Il imita son geste.

- Chloé.

Il murmura son nom à son oreille et perçu un frisson. Il pressa alors son bassin contre le sien, pour lui faire entrevoir tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre afin de réprimer un gémissement, mais sans y parvenir. Elle commença alors à se mouvoir contre lui, ondulant les hanches, se frottant à lui. Lex ignorait si ces mouvements étaient conscients ou non, mais ils le rendaient fou. Il aurait pu jouir de ce mouvement. Mais il devait se ressaisir, certes il s'était toujours préoccupé du plaisir de ses partenaires, mais pour elle il voulait que ce soit parfait, il ne devait donc pas perdre le contrôle trop vite. Après un autre baiser, il s'écarta d'elle, puis il glissa les pouces dans la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama, lui demandant la permission silencieuse de le lui retirer. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et doucement il fit glisser le vêtement, dénudant progressivement ses jambes. Il laissa ses mains courir sur elle sans jamais quitter ses yeux du regard.

- Tu es magnifique Jolie Blonde.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, leva la main et caressa sa joue. Chaque contact était un moment de pur bonheur. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, il ne se lassait pas de ses baisers. Il se redressa et toujours en silence, il lui demanda l'autorisation de la débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Et une fois qu'elle fut nue, il entreprit de couvrir son corps de baisers et de caresses. Elle était délicieuse, sa peau était douce et elle avait un parfum de bonheur. Il évitait volontairement la partie la plus intime de son corps, ignorant comment elle allait réagir, après tout elle était vierge et totalement inexpérimentée. Il déposa cependant un baiser à la limite de l'aine avant de retourner s'installer à ses côtés, une main courant toujours sur son corps.

- Ça va ?

- Un peu nerveuse, mais ça va.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant.

- Mais au moins je n'ai pas peur, c'est bien, non ?

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Mais oui. Bon à partir de maintenant, je vais avoir besoin que tu me guides.

Elle eut l'air surpris.

- Comment ça ? Je... tu... euh...

- Ne t'affole pas. Quand je dis que je veux que tu me guides, je veux surtout que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu aimes et surtout, si je fais quoique ce soit qui te déplaise ou te mette mal à l'aise, dis le moi, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Et oui, malheureusement je n'ai pas la science infuse et je ne sais pas d'avance ce que tu aimes ou non.

- Rholala, je suis déçue, c'est tout un mythe qui s'effondre.

- Dis donc Jolie Blonde.

Elle éclata de rire. Lex la regarda faire, il aimait la voir rire et puis c'était rassurant, cela prouvait qu'elle était relativement détendue. Soudain il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa, les faisant rouler sur le lit. Rapidement leurs gestes redevirent sensuels.

- J'adore t'embrasser.

- Moi aussi.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. Puis il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa jugulaire, avant de la sucer.

- Hummm.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui.

Il replongea dans son cou, tandis qu'elle passait une main derrière sa tête, l'incitant à continuer. Ensuite, sans que ses lèvres ne quitte le cou de Chloé, Lex se saisit de l'un de ses seins. Chloé laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, tout en se cabrant sous la caresse, elle appréciait manifestement la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Il massa plus intensément le globe laiteux, en faisant se durcir la pointe alors qu'il mordillait désormais le creux de son cou. Chloé émit un gémissement et sa respiration devint plus haletante. Il sentit la main de Chloé se crisper à l'arrière de son crâne et se mettre à masser cette zone, ô combien sensible. Lex laissa échapper un grognement. Chloé réitéra son geste de façon plus volontaire.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça Jolie Blonde.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais Lex ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son traitement, qu'elle semblait vraiment apprécier. Puis ses lèvres quittèrent le cou délicat pour se diriger vers le sein délaissé. Lex sentait le corps de Chloé vibrer sous le sien.

- Ça va toujours ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Il reprit ses caresses faisant glisser sa main plus bas. La respiration de Chloé se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il tourna autour un instant, avant de glisser ses doigts entre ses jambes et d'effleurer son intimité. À ce contact le dos de Chloé se cabra dans un soubresaut et Lex en profita pour faire entrer un doigt en elle, il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son doigt à cette première intrusion. Il patienta quelques secondes et lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre, il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. Il ignorait totalement si elle avait déjà expérimenté cela par elle-même, mais elle semblait lui faire confiance et s'abandonnait à sa caresse, écartant les jambes et ondulant les hanches. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, dans son plaisir elle était magnifique, il pouvait le sentir grandir en elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, sans honte, se laissant aller totalement.

- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Lex !

Il la voyait au bord de l'orgasme, il appuya son pouce sur son clitoris tout en continuant à faire se mouvoir son index en elle et à peine quelques instants plus tard, il la regarda jouir. Son dos s'arqua violemment et elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui se mua en cri.

- Lex !!!

Tandis que Chloé tentait de retrouver une respiration normale, Lex retira ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, goûtant ainsi son parfum qui explosa sur sa langue. Elle le regardait intensément et il pouvait lire le désir au fond de ses yeux. Elle se redressa et posa une main sur son torse, elle le caressa un instant. Puis elle fit glisser sa main derrière son cou et elle l'attira dans un baiser. Lex se laissa guider, elle se rallongea, l'entraînant à sa suite, l'embrassant, le caressant. Elle glissa une main dans la ceinture de son pantalon et caressa ses fesses nues, il frissonna. Il la laissa faire un moment, puis il se redressa et ôta son dernier vêtement, ils étaient désormais tous les deux nus. Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement pendant un instant, avant que Lex ne tende la min vers la table de nuit et n'en sorte un préservatif. D'un geste maladroit, Chloé le lui prit des mains et ouvrit le plastique avec difficulté. Elle tenta ensuite de le dérouler sur son sexe tendu. Lex pouvait voir les mains de Chloé trembler, mais il la laissa faire, guidant simplement ses mouvements. Une fois le préservatif enfilé, Lex rallongea Chloé et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer, lui laissant une dernière chance de faire marche arrière. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lex positionna son sexe contre le sien et se glissa en elle. Il eut un mouvement un peu brusque pour briser la résistance qu'offrait sa virginité et Chloé poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé de douleur.

- Chut, détends-toi Jolie Blonde. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Les muscles intimes de Chloé l'enserraient violement, il devait faire preuve de tout le contrôle dont il était capable, pour ne pas se laisser aller et éviter les mouvements brusques. Il resta aussi immobile que possible, le temps que Chloé se détende. Et lorsqu'il la sentit desserrer son étreinte, il commença à se mouvoir doucement en elle. Peu à peu, Chloé se mit à faire bouger ses hanches en rythme avec les mouvements de Lex.

- Jolie Blonde ? Ça va ?

Sa voix était rauque. Chloé quant à elle lui répondit dans un gémissement.

- Oui... c'est... bon...

La douleur paraissait s'être plus ou moins estompée et elle semblait désormais y prendre du plaisir. Lex sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle était si étroite... Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps à la recherche de son clitoris et il commença à le masser. Après quelques secondes de se traitement, elle jouit, une fois de plus son dos se courba dangereusement, alors que les muscles de son vagin se contractait spasmodiquement autour du sexe de Lex, provoquant sa propre jouissance.

- Lex ! Lex !! LEX !!!

- Chloé !

Il prononça une dernière fois son prénom dans un grognement sourd, avant que la pression de leurs corps ne retombe. Lex resta immobile quelques instants, allongé sur Chloé, puis il se retira en prenant bien garde au préservatif. Il alla s'en débarrasser dans la salle de bain et revint se coucher au côté de Chloé.

- Tout va bien Jolie Blonde ?

- Oui. C'est... wow !

Lex émit un petit rire tout en la regardant avec tendresse.

- À ce point là ? Je n'imaginais te voir un jour avec pour seul mot de vocabulaire : wow !

- Gnagnagna... En attendant, les gens ont tendance à dire que la première fois c'est pas terrible, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine ?

- Allez, viens là Jolie Blonde, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Il la reblottit dans ses bras et elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu sens bon.

Décidément cette fille était surprenante. Lex éclata de rire.

- Je t'adore Jolie Blonde.

Ils étaient tendrement enlacés depuis un bon moment, lorsque le téléphone de Chloé sonna. À contre cœur Lex la laissa aller pour qu'elle puisse le récupérer. Et lorsqu'elle décrocha, il entendit une voix stridente hurler "Bonne Année" Il s'agissait bien d'un hurlement, vu que Lex parvint à entendre distinctement la voix, celle de Lois vraisemblablement, et qu'il était situé quand même à plusieurs mètres de Chloé.

- Oui, Lois. Bonne Année à toi aussi.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Non, Lex et Moi allions dormir.

- LOIS !!!

- Très bien, très bien, ensemble. Ça y est ? T'es contente.

- Je... non... LOIS !

- Rho, c'est déjà fait, voilà !

- Non, il n'est pas question que je te donne des détails.

- LOIS ! Je ne te parlerais pas de ça maintenant, surtout qu'il est dans la pièce.

Comme elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne le vit pas se lever et approcher. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille et qu'il lui vola son téléphone.

- Bonjour Lois !

- Lex ! Comment ça va ?

Elle n'était visiblement plus très sobre.

- Alors on fait des folies de son corps.

- Je crois bien que ça ne te regarde pas Lois. Et je crois bien que je vais raccrocher.

- Rho, allez ! Vous êtes pas drôle tout les deux.

- Au revoir Lois.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Et il raccrocha. Chloé récupéra son téléphone.

- Désolé. Elle est un peu casse-pieds par moment.

- C'est pas grave Jolie Blonde. C'est ta cousine et elle t'adore.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il est fort probable qu'elle débarque demain.

- On trouvera bien un moyen de la mettre dehors. Allez, Jolie blonde, au lit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lex revint de la boulangerie, il trouva Chloé au milieu de l'appartement, visiblement paniquée.

- Hey ! Jolie Blonde ! Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu...

- Que quoi ? Que j'étais parti ?

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle avait honte, il avait vu juste.

- Jolie Blonde, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu t'abandonner comme ça ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

- Moi je sais. Et je sais aussi que mes habitudes avec les femmes ne jouent pas en ma faveur. Mais, Jolie Blonde, je peux te jurer que tu n'es pas la fille d'une seule nuit.

Il avait prit son visage dans ses mains, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il l'embrassa.

- Bon et après cette séquence émotion, si nous allions nous faire un petit déjeuner ?

- Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur les tabourets de bar de leur cuisine américaine et ils prirent calmement leur petit déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Lex se tourna vers Chloé.

- Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point je te trouvais sexy dans ma chemise.

Il se leva et fit pivoter le siège de Chloé pour la mettre face à lui.

- Non tu ne l'as pas fait.

Lex posa les mains sur le tabouret, de part et d'autre de Chloé et plongea dans son cou.

- Délicieuse.

Il passa un long moment dans son cou, suçotant et mordillant sa jugulaire, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Après quelques minutes il redescendit dans son cou. Il déboutonna progressivement la chemise faisant descendre ses lèvres de plus en plus bas. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il concentra ses baisers au niveau du nombril, tout en s'emparant de ses seins, un dans chaque main. Chloé s'agrippa au tabouret, comme pour ne pas tomber. Après un bon moment de ce traitement, il se recula légèrement et fit glisser ses mains le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Il lui fit alors signe de lever les fesses et lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, il lui retira sa petite culotte. Il écarta ensuite les jambes de Chloé et déposa de petits baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Lex ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Ha !

Elle poussa un cri quand il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres intimes. Lex la sentit se crisper et courber le dos, lorsqu'il commença à faire jouer sa langue sur son clitoris. Puis il la pénétra de sa langue, goûtant à son parfum âcre et sucré à la fois. Elle s'agrippa à l'arrière de son crâne, maintenant son visage contre son intimité, incitant Lex à poursuivre ses soins. Des gémissement de plus en plus prononcés lui parvenaient aux oreilles, tandis qu'il suçait son clitoris, faisant aller et venir sa langue en elle, la rapprochant progressivement de la jouissance. Soudain elle laissa échapper un cri et rejeta le haut de son corps vers l'arrière, frappée par l'orgasme. Lex se releva alors et avant que Chloé n'ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant goûter son propre parfum. Après quoi il se sépara d'elle, se dévêtit en quelques secondes, enfila le préservatif qu'il traînait toujours avec lui (oui, il est comme les scouts, toujours prêt ! (Pardonnez ce mauvais jeu de mots.)), revint vers elle et la pénétra. Cette fois-ci il entra en elle beaucoup plus aisément. Instantanément, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Lex instaura un rapide mouvement de va et viens, les menant tous les deux rapidement vers la jouissance. Il se retira en prenant bien garde au préservatif.

- Hé bien ! Elle te fait de l'effet cette chemise.

Lex eut un petit rire.

- Faudra penser à la porter plus souvent.

Ce fut au tour de Chloé d'éclater de rire.

- Allez, je pense qu'une bonne douche nous fera le plus grand bien.

Ils prirent une douche qui dura longtemps, très, très longtemps, il faut dire aussi que Chloé et Lex ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs mains de l'autre.

Ils choisirent ensuite de passer la journée tranquille, en tête à tête, afin de profiter l'un de l'autre, mais comme l'avait prévu Chloé, ils furent dérangé une partie de l'après midi par Lois.

- Alors les tourtereaux ? Ça gaze ?

Chloé et Lex étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, lovés sur le canapé.

- Ça va, ça va.

- C'est qu'il me semblait.

- Et toi ?

- Mmm, ça va.

- Tu as l'air moyennement convaincue.

- Disons que j'ai eu un matin un peu space, mais sinon tout baigne.

- J'imagine aisément la gueule de bois que tu devais avoir.

- Entre autre.

- Comment ça "entre autre" ?

Lois fut soudain plus très à l'aise.

- Lois ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.

- Disons que je ne me suis pas réveillée seule.

- Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, pourquoi est-ce que ça te met si mal à l'aise ?

- C'était Clark.

D'abord Chloé manqua de s'étouffer, puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Lex lui était un peu perdu.

- C'est ça, rigole.

Lois avait maintenant l'air de fulminer.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle, que je puisse participer.

Chloé qui semblait enfin avoir repris son souffle, se tourna vers Lex.

- Je t'explique, Clark c'est un ami à moi, de Smallville, mais c'est plutôt le genre gentil garçon de la campagne, sourire dentifrice, jeans et chemises en flanelle, l'opposé de Lois quoi. Et pour être tout à fait exacte aux dernières nouvelles, ils se détestaient cordialement, s'envoyant des piques à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Tiens, cette description lui disait quelque chose.

- Clark ? Kent ?

- Oui ! Tu le connais ?

- Oui, nous nous sommes croisés en diverses occasions, il venait de temps en temps livrer des légumes au manoir. Nous avions vaguement sympathisé, mais il était terriblement timide. Mais effectivement, imaginer Lois avec Clark, c'est assez marrant.

- Bon ben ça va tous les deux !

- Quoi ? Tu viens nous embêter pendant notre après-midi cocooning en amoureux, alors nous on fait pareil.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser.

Lois se dirigea vers la porte et Chloé l'interpella avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Hé ! Je t'avais bien dis que Clark et toi ça finirait comme ça !

Pour toute réponse Lois lui tira la langue et sortit.

- Enfin tranquille.

- Viens là, Jolie Blonde.

Lex attira Chloé au plus près de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et saisit sa tête pour la maintenir en place contre son cou. La main sur son crâne ne tarda pas à le masser et lorsque Chloé se rendit compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle intensifia le geste, y ajoutant même l'autre main. Le moins que k'on pouvait dire, c'était que chez lui le crâne était une zone sensible, le problème c'est que dans l'ensemble ses maîtresses semblaient l'éviter. Il appréciait donc d'autant plus la caresse, qu'elle était rare. Leurs lèvres finir par se retrouver et Chloé se plaqua contre lui, encouragée par ses mains sur son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lex brisa le baiser et immédiatement après débarrassa Chloé de sa chemise et du débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un adorable petit boxer noir, terriblement sexy. Lex s'empara alors de sa poitrine, un sein dans chaque main et commença à les masser. Elle avait des seins magnifiques, pile à la bonne taille, qui tenaient parfaitement dans ses grandes mains.

- Parfaite.

Il la rapprocha de lui de manière à attraper avec sa bouche l'un de ses mamelons. Immédiatement Chloé plaqua à nouveau une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour le maintenir en place, l'incitant à poursuivre. Trop heureux d'obtempérer Lex alternait, allant d'un sein à l'autre. Les gémissements de Chloé lui indiquaient qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Les petites mains de Chloé continuaient à s'activer à l'arrière de son crâne. Et lorsqu'elle commença à faire onduler ses hanches, se frottant contre lui, son corps se mit à réagir. Il saisit ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui, pour lui faire sentir toute la puissance de son désir. À ce contact, Chloé laissa échapper un cri. Il se réappropria ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle s'activait sur les boutons de sa chemise pour tenter de la lui enlever. Une fois débarrassée de la chemise, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Et dès qu'il fut ouvert, elle glissa une main dans son caleçon. Lex sursauta à ce contact.

- Chloé !

Elle le caressa un instant. Dire que Lex n'appréciait pas la caresse, eut été pire qu'un mensonge, mais plus que tout il voulait jouir en elle. Il arrêta le mouvement de sa main et elle le regarda un peu interloquée.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, bien au contraire.

- Oh !

Lex libéra son sexe de sa gangue de vêtements et enfila un préservatif. ( Qu'et-ce que je vous disais, toujours prêt) Dans le même temps, Chloé s'était débarrassée de son boxer et était nue. Elle se positionna convenablement au dessus de lui et guidée par Lex, elle s'empala doucement sur lui. Ils gémirent tous deux à cette intrusion, puis Lex attrapa Chloé par le cou et l'embrassa farouchement. Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur ses hanches l'incitant à bouger. Sans cesser le baiser, Chloé commença à faire mouvoir ses hanches, allant et venant sur son sexe. Ses mouvements, d'abord timides et hésitants, prirent progressivement de la force et de l'ampleur. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, haletant bruyamment. Chloé avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Lex en soutien, alors que celle de Lex étaient toujours crispées sur ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un court instant, avant que Chloé ne ferme les siens, visiblement sur le point de jouir.

- Regarde-moi jolie Blonde.

Chloé réouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard de Lex et jouit. Il la dévora des yeux alors que son visage se contractait sous l'effet du plaisir et qu'elle laissait échapper un cri. Elle était sublime. Et l'instant d'après ce fut son tour. Le corps de Chloé s'effondra sur le sien, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, il sentait son souffle, encore rapidde, contre son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

- Il faut que je fasse attention au préservatif

Visiblement à contre cœur Chloé se redressa avant de se laissait tomber sur le sofa. Lex se leva, se rhabilla quelque peu et alla se débarrasser du préservatif dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint vers Chloé, elle était lassivement allongée sur le canapé, nue.

- Tu es belle, Jolie Blonde.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Encore une chose étrange, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé que l'on me regarde, mais quand c'est toi c'est différent, je me sens belle sous ton regard.

Lex s'installa à côté d'elle.

- C'est parce que tu _es_ belle, Jolie blonde.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

- Tu es _vraiment _belle, Jolie Blonde.

Elle se lova contre lui visiblement fatiguée. Lex attrapa une couverture qui traînait là, suite à leur soirée télé de la veille et l'enveloppa dedans.

- Dors Jolie Blonde. Dors, je veille sur toi.

Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

Cela faisait désormais presque quatre mois que Lex et Chloé étaient "ensembles" et presque dix jours qu'il ne s'étaient pas vu, en raison d'un stupide voyage d'affaires. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'ils passaient une aussi longue période sans se voir et cette situation avait fait prendre conscience à Lex certaines choses. C'est pourquoi il avait prit un avion dès qu'il avait pu et qu'il rentrait avec plusieurs heures d'avance.

Il était trois heures du matin passé, quand il entra dans l'appartement, il se dirigea directement vers leur chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps.

- Hum, Lex ?

- Oui, ce'st moi Jloie Blonde. Redors-toi

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle tourna la tête pour l'embrasser et comprenant l'invitation, il l'embrassa. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. À tel point qu'un simple baiser faisait réagir son corps dans son entier et plus particulièrement la partie inférieure de celui-ci. Chloé s'était visiblement rendu compte de son état, puisqu'elle pressa ses fesses contre son bassin.

- Hum, tu m'as manqué, Lex.

Toujours derrière elle, il fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise de nuit.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée Jolie Blonde.

En quelques mouvements, il la mit à nu, puis il la caressa un moment et lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il la pénétra. Récemment ils avaient cesser d'utiliser des préservatifs, ils étaient tous les deux sains et Chloé prenait la pilule. Dans un gémissement, ils commmencérent à se mouvoir ensemble. Lex savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il était fatigué et elle lui avait tellement manqué. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il s'absentait aussi longtemps. L'une de ses mains s'insinua entre les jambes de Chloé, afin de caresser son clitoris. Malgré le manque de précision de ses gestes, ils furent efficaces et elle jouit l'entraînant avec elle. Après un moment ils se relaxèrent et Chloé se tourna vers lui.

- Bonjour vous !

- Bonjour, désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai connu des réveils plus désagréable. Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

- Bien, bien.

Il n'avait pensé lui parler que demain, mais...

- Jolie Blonde ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle eut soudain l'air inquiet.

- Je suis tombé amoureux. D'une femme merveilleuse, belle, intelligente, drôel, avec de magnifique yeux verts. Et cette femme, je la tiens dans mes bras. Je t'aime Chloé.

Chloé resta un moment sous le choc, donnant une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Lex caressait tendrement son visage, attendant qu'elle réagisse, puis brusquement elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa. Elle avait choisit les actes plutôt que les mots, mais Lex avait compris. Après de longues minutes d'un baiser passioné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Lex.

Et un sourire radieux s'étala sur son visage. Ces mots, personne, ormis sa mère, ne les lui avait jamais dit et de même il ne les avait jamais à part à sa mère. Il était heureux, peut-être plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et en tout cas plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort de sa mère.Il préfèrait ne pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie, si ce jour là, il n'avait pas rencontré Chloé. il la serra contre lui, comme pour se prouver de la réalité de la chose. Il sentit Chloé lui rendre son étreinte.

- Promet-moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais aussi longtemps.

- Malheureusement, tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive plus, mais ça ne dépend pas toujours de moi. Pour moi aussi, ces dix jours ont été un enfer.

Elle bailla, le faisant bailler aussi.

- Allez dodo. Il est plus que temps.

La lumière du matin pénétrait doucement dans la chambre. Lex et Chloé vivaient maintenant ensemble depuis plusieurs années, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. À l'exception de quelques menus détails, comme les bandes de platine qui ornais désormais leurs deux annulaires gauches ou le ventre arrondi de Chloé. Elle dormait toujours. Lex passa la main sur la peau tendu du ventre de celle qui était sa femme depuis plusieurs mois. D'ici quelques semaines, il serait papa. Il avait enfin réussi à créer la famille à laquelle il aspirait tant. Et tout ça parce qu'un jour, une petite blode avait eu la bonne idée de le percuter, alors qu'il allait chercher son café.

**Fin**


End file.
